


Water Weight

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Inflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Does anyone remember that one episode of Avatar where Katara pretended to be a pregnant woman by wearing a fake belly underneath her clothes? Well, here’s a story about an older Katara, wondering about what it would be like to have an actual swollen, round belly years later.





	Water Weight

Katara had many memories from her long journey with the Avatar Aang, in their quest to save the world from the Fire Nation. The great triumphs and sorrows of their adventure were fresh in her mind, of course, but for some reason, there was one unusually specific memory that stuck out in her mind. 

Upon entering the Fire Nation, Katara, Aang, and Sokka all acquired traditional Fire Nation clothing as to not stick out. Aang was dragged into a Fire Nation school, as he was wearing a school uniform. He enjoyed the school at first, but eventually, his rebellious behavior got him into trouble. The school demanded to see his parents, which Sokka and Katara were forced to portray. Sokka wore a large, fake beard, while Katara opted for a large, full-term pregnant belly, which she simulated with a couch cushion slipped underneath her dress. She wasn’t sure exactly why she sprung for the pregnant look, perhaps she thought it would make her look more maternal and give the outfit some credibility. 

There were many other eventful things that happened, of course, but walking around with that fake belly was the most clear and important thing in Katara’s mind. There was something unusually pleasant, no, sensual, about having her stomach distending against her dress, even if it wasn’t real. 

Over time, Katara continued to experiment with other forms of fake bellies, using cushions, pillows, balls used for sports, anything she could find that was somewhat round, shoving them underneath her clothes in private, trying various sizes to see how they felt. She found that, the bigger and rounder the belly, and the tighter the clothing was stretched over it, the more tingly and aroused she’d become. She began to rub her artificial belly, pretending it was someone else, usually Aang or Zuko. She liked to imagine what was inside of her, what would cause her to sport a huge belly, besides pregnancy, of course. As enticing as the thought of being pregnant was, Katara wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility. Usually, she would settle on a scenario where she was incredibly stuffed with liquid or food, and had to beg Zuko or Aang to rub her belly and relieve that tight, taut feeling that came with it. 

Eventually, merely simulating a bloated midsection with an item shoved underneath her clothing simply wasn’t enough anymore. The image of a round gut jutting out in front of her did satisfy her to some degree, but no pillow underneath her dress could simulate the feeling of fullness that she now craved. 

She considered going into the nearby market, and simply buying all the food she could carry, but that might arouse suspicion, and she desperately wanted to keep her desires a secret for the time being.

She pondered for a few more minutes, before coming up with a solution that should’ve been obvious to her the whole time. She was a Waterbender, and there was a stream, filled with crystal clear freshwater not far from where she was.

She arrived at the edge of the lake, and looked around to make sure she was alone. She took a deep breath, and began to control, the water, bringing it up in a stream towards herself. 

She parted her lips, to allow the stream to flow gently inside. She gulped it down with literally difficulty, and it tickled her throat as it made its way into her stomach. 

Her stomach filled up quickly, but she continued. The whole point of this endeavor was to push herself past her limits so she could get as full as possible. Even though a few seconds with the slender stream was enough to make her feel more bloated than she ever had in her life, the sensation only filled her with more determination to carry on.

She needed to pause for a moment, however, to catch her breath, and observe how much her belly had grown. She felt incredibly swollen, but was shocked to find that, upon looking down, her belly was only bulging out a few inches at most. She bit her lip. If being just slightly bloated was enough to make her feel this full, she couldn’t wait to find out what it’d feel like once her belly matched the size of the fake stomachs she had worn before. 

She summoned up another stream connecting from the water to her mouth. This time, she made the stream thicker, and made the water flow faster, hoping to speed up the process and get to her desired size faster. As much as she wanted to savor the feeling of slowly inflating, of feeling her belly stretch and creak with every ounce that filled her, she was looking forward to having a full-sized belly that she could rub and adore even more. 

Her stomach was bloating at a more noticeable rate now, going from a slight bulge to a more distinct sphere in a matter of seconds. Katara needed to break the stream again, so she could gasp and moan, as the pleasure from her belly being this size was too overwhelming for her to contain. She looked as though she was halfway through an ordinary pregnancy, and she could feel the warm water within her sloshing inside whenever she made the slightest movement. She could hear it gurgling and churning inside her as well, like she had a small ocean inside her stomach.

She placed a hand against the taut, brown, wobbling sphere that was her belly, rubbing her hand across it to relieve some of the tension, while once again imagining it was one of her crushes doing it instead. She blushed, looking around, just to make absolutely sure that she was alone, before she resumed filling herself. 

The stream received another increase in thickness and intensity, and Katara’s belly now gained another few inches of distension every second or so. Her belly doubled in size, now resembling a full-term pregnancy. Katara thought this would be where she was finally satisfied, and although the stunning tightness and tinkling feeling in her belly was heavenly, it only encouraged her to push herself further, to see if she could possibly increase her pleasure any more. She couldn’t imagine a feeling more blissful than her belly being bloated to this size, but if one existed, she couldn’t wait to discover it. 

Katara’s belly was, naturally, quite heavy at this point, with the gallons of fresh water inside. Standing unsupported with her heavy belly sagging towards the ground was no longer comfortable, so Katara opted to sit down and lean against a nearby rock. She spread her legs slightly, allowing her belly to fill up her lap, and then beyond. 

Her belly was beginning to grow sore from Katara’s relentless inflation. The pain was part of what made it so enjoyable for her, but it was hard to focus on Waterbending with an aching belly. 

She didn’t want to break the stream again, though, and risk interrupting the euphoric swelling sensation for a single second. She used one hand to continue guiding the water in her mouth, while using the other to rub gently against the rigidly tight brown flesh. 

She took a moment to examine the belly she was still filling and diligently rubbing. While she was distracted with the rush of pleasure that came with her tummy being stretched like an overly full balloon, she had failed to notice just how enormous her midsection had become. It had gone far beyond anything that could be explained away by a simple pregnancy. It expanded beyond her lap, and was heavy enough to touch the ground, settling in the soft grass that surrounded the stream. In terms of sheer size, it was almost as big as Katara herself, and she noticed that her navel had popped from the pressure as well, and she now sported an outie where her innie had once been. And, it continued sloshing and churning almost nonstop, and Katara could feel the flowing water inside of her tickling her stomach walls. 

Although Katara wasn’t exactly happy about the idea of ending it, she knew she needed to stop soon. She felt as though she could explode at any second, and although that added a dangerous thrill on top of everything else, she knew she had her limits, and she felt as though she had finally reached them. 

That didn’t mean her fun was over, however. Although she could no longer feel her belly steadily expanding and inflation, while her skin and stomach attempted to accommodate the rush of water, she had reached her goal of giving herself an unbelievably enormous belly to enjoy. Once she finally stopped inflating herself, she was free to look at the resulting tummy all she wanted. And, with her other hand no longer occupied with Waterbending, she could rub her belly as well, which was good, since her stomach was in desperate need of a rubbing. 

She ran her hands lovingly over every inch of her ballooning belly that she could reach. However, her arms simply weren’t long enough to rub the end of her belly, or her distended navel that she suspected to be quite sensitive, as it tingled with a warm, pleasurable sensation more than any other part of her tummy. 

Now, more than every before, she longed for someone else who shared her fetish to be beside her, so they could satisfy the whole of her belly. 

Katara began to loose herself in fantasies of Aang, Zuko, or some other nonspecific young man who happened to be wandering around the stream, coming to Katara’s aid, worshiping every bit of her belly, rubbing it, kissing it, gently prodding it teasingly with their fingers, toying with her tingling belly button…

Katara was full, exhausted, and drifting off into her own imagination, a perfect recipe for slipping into a deep, deep sleep. Her eyes closed, but her fantasies didn’t stop, and the images and sensations of a handsome stranger coming along to ease her tummy troubles only became more vivid the less lucid she became. 

With a final watery burp, she fell asleep completely, just as she began to wonder if being stuffed to bursting with food would feel any different.


End file.
